


Three Little Birds Part 6

by nancy, Zen



Series: Three Little Birds [6]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Over the Top, POV Alternating, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zen&nancy's Crossover Soap Opera in which Blair Sandburg, Duncan MacLeod, and eventually, Jim Ellison shack up and share their lives. This is set outside of both series' timelines, just to make things easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Birds Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack!
> 
> Song title and lyrics borrowed without permission from Bob Marley.
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.
> 
> Zen&nancy hope that very soon they will actually put an ending on this epic saga, after all these years.

Two hours later, Blair was pacing the length of the loft, in a high state of agitation. He had sat on the couch for an hour, grading papers and trying to keep his mind off Duncan and the strange phone call. Something hadn't been right. The way Duncan reacted to the call just didn't seem normal. Getting up to see if he could make himself a cup of tea, he spotted the empty scabbard half under the bed. He got down on his knees, holding his ribs gingerly, and looked under the bed. A search of the loft failed to produce the sword.

Blair made himself tea, trying to imagine a reason that Duncan would take his sword with him, without the scabbard. He had warned Blair not to touch the blade, and he had been careful to be sure that Blair didn't see him take the sword. He must have had it in his coat. He had said a friend needed his help, and he couldn't refuse. The person on the phone hadn't seemed like a friend at all.

Blair never doubted Duncan. The idea that he would hurt someone without an acceptable reason never crossed Blair's mind, but he was clearly in some sort of danger, or he wouldn't have taken the weapon. Or left his wallet and his money clip. Blair paced the loft for a solid hour, becoming more and more distressed. He even thought about calling Jim for help, but he knew it was ridiculous the moment he considered it.

When the door finally opened, Blair rushed to Duncan, wrapping his arms around him before he was inside. Duncan kicked the door shut, hugging Blair to him gratefully. It had been very close, he could easily have lost. They had fought and circled for what seemed like hours. Lucas had countered his attacks again and again, until he began to doubt that there would be a winner, they were so evenly matched. It had come down to a test of endurance, and he had won. He had done his best to clean up after the fight, but his shirt was torn to shreds, and there was a long tear in his jeans as well.

"I'm so glad you came back." Blair had wrapped his arms around his waist, under his coat, and was squeezing him as hard as he could.

"Me too," he agreed, too exhausted to hide his relief.

Blair's mind finally registered Duncan's torn, dirty clothing.

"Are you hurt?" He asked anxiously, his hands touching Duncan everywhere quickly, searching for blood or injury.

"No, I'm fine." Duncan caught his hands. "Honestly, I'm not hurt. Let me take my coat off, okay?"

Blair stepped back, holding onto him by bunches of torn fabric, "Man, you have _got_ to tell me what's going on here. I _knew_ there was something wrong, I did. Then I saw that you took the sword with you." Blair let go of him to pace back and forth in the living room. "Look, whatever it is, you _have_ to tell me. I can deal with it, honest. I was going out of my mind worrying about whether or not you were going to come back. It was worse than..." Blair stopped again, his words and his steps stopping short. "Duncan, please, you have to tell me, because I'm falling in love with you here, and not knowing is worse than anything you could possibly tell me."

Duncan had been watching Blair pace, working himself up into near hysteria while promising that he could handle it. _Oh God, how am I going to tell him?_ Duncan didn't know what he could possibly say that would calm Blair down. One small part of his brain registered the fact that Blair had said that he was falling in love with him, and cherished it.

"Blair, stop. Wait, Caro, sit down with me." Duncan tossed his coat over the chair, sinking down onto the couch gratefully. Although his wounds had healed, he was exhausted from the long fight.

"I don't know if I can stay still," Blair told him, coming to sit on the edge of the couch next to Duncan. His eyes were bright and anxious, and Duncan could see his pulse beating rapidly at the base of his throat. Taking both Blair's hands in his, Duncan took a deep breath. His thumbs caressed the backs of Blair's hands soothingly.

"Please try, Caro, this isn't easy to explain."

Blair's eyes looked steadily into his. His breathing evened out and his voice was calm when he answered. "Okay, take your time. Just take a deep breath and start talking. Let it come, just tell me."

Duncan marveled at the speed that Blair could pull himself together and concentrate on getting Duncan to relax and talk to him. He was beginning to see why Blair was the Sentinel's partner, and how much Blair must have helped him.

"I'm taking a big risk, telling you this, it's not something I've been able to share with most of the people I've loved. I need you to promise me that you will never tell anyone what I tell you. I'm hoping that having lived with Ellison, and keeping his abilities secret, will help you deal with this a little easier. All the research you've done with Sentinels, maybe it will make it easier to accept..."

"Duncan, just tell me already!"

Duncan smiled, looking uncomfortable and maybe a little afraid. Blair tried to imagine what it could possibly be, that Duncan was afraid to tell him.

"Can you swear to me, Blair? I need you to."

"Yeah, I swear man, whatever you tell me, it's between you and me."

"And a few thousand Watchers," Duncan added grimly.

"What?"

Duncan was having trouble meeting Blair's eyes. He couldn't remember this ever having been so difficult. "I'm sorry, it's hard to explain, I don't know how to tell you. Well, here, this is a start... Don't be scared."

Duncan reached for the ornate letter opener on the coffee table, letting go of Blair's hands. He pushed the shredded sleeve of his sweater up, and drew the sharp edge across his arm, cutting himself deeply.

"Are you nuts!" Blair reached for Duncan's arm, trying to put pressure on the wound.

"No." Duncan pulled back from Blair's reach. He grimaced in pain, but spoke soothingly. "Just wait, watch."

Holding his arm up for Blair, he waited for the wound to close. It healed with the spark of blue energy, sealing the skin.

" _Oh my God!_ Duncan, what is that?"

Duncan took a deep breath. "I am Immortal. My kind have been around for as long as mortals, and we are very much like you, but we do not die, unless you take our heads."

"Holy shit! Tonight, you took your sword..."

Duncan nodded, taking Blair's hand again. "I had to fight, I didn't have a choice. There is one rule that we all have to live by, that in the end, there can be only one. Now is the time of the gathering, and old fights and grudges are renewing. There are other things you should know."

"Wait. Stop. You are what? _Immortal?_ How is that possible?"

"If you need to see me die and come back to believe it, I will, but you will have to promise me that you won't call 911."

Duncan sounded deadly serious, and Blair didn't doubt him.

"No, I don't think I can handle watching you kill yourself and come back to life right now, the magic blue healing was more than enough. How does it work?"

Duncan shrugged. "It's not something I can explain, it's the Quickening. It's what we absorb when we take an opponent in battle. It's what makes us Immortal."

"Are you telling me you just chopped someone's head off?" Blair sounded incredulous.

Duncan sighed heavily. "Blair, it's what we do. The man I fought was evil, he exploited human lives for over two hundred years, he deserved to die. More importantly, he will not be the last of us, in the end, the last one will absorb the power of all the others and be..."

"Like a god," Blair finished for him, awestruck. He looked directly into Duncan's eyes, his gaze piercing. "How old are you?"

"Four hundred and seven. I was born on the winter solstice."

"No wonder I couldn't place your accent! You must have watched a dozen different languages evolving. Oh man, do you have any idea what kind of subject you would be? Okay, okay, I know, we can't go there, but oh, man, you are like, walking, breathing history!"

Duncan smiled, wondering what Blair would think of Methos, the oldest living Immortal. Maybe someday he could meet him. If he ever turned up again. Methos had been gone almost a year. Duncan worried about him, and hoped he would see his friend again.

Blair's next question was more urgent, almost panicked. "How much longer? How much time until the end?"

Duncan shook his head. "None of us know." He smiled at Blair, reassuringly, "Not now, not next week."

Blair took a deep breath, holding his ribs. "That's good. How many? How many other Immortals are out there?"

"I don't know that either. Many."

"Okay, give me some perspective here. How many Quickenings have you taken?"

Duncan's eyes closed, his face drawn. He shook his head again. "I couldn't count. Too many. Many more than I wanted to. I have killed for hatred rarely. I'm not perfect, and I have many regrets, but I try to live with honor. There are rules. One Immortal cannot interfere in the fight of two others. There are places where we cannot fight. Any holy ground is sacred. We can feel another Immortal approaching, feel the Quickening. It gives us time to prepare to fight. The healing prevents us from getting sick, but not from fatigue or stress. We can't carry disease, or have children."

"You can't reproduce? Then how..."

"That I can't tell you, I don't know, but I can assure you that no Immortal has ever conceived or produced a child. I was a foundling, in the Scottish Highlands. My father found me, left to exposure on the moor, and brought me home to his wife, who was barren. He was the chief of our clan, I was to be his successor, but fate prevented me, and he was killed in battle."

"Oh my God, you're telling me the truth. This is like, so amazing. I mean, how many famous people in history were Immortal, and what kind of effect did they have on us? How does your race see us? Do you have a collective agenda? Does anyone else know, I mean, have you ever been discovered? How could you possibly keep something like an Immortal race secret from the beginning of time?"

Duncan smiled. "You are so smart. We are very careful. Although most of us aren't aware of it, there is a secret society that observes us and records our lives and the outcomes of our battles. They're called the Watchers. Mortals, who keep our secrets and pass down their journals and records from generation to generation. As long as there have been Immortals, there have been Watchers. There's nothing like a collective agenda, except perhaps to keep our existence a secret. Usually when two Immortals meet, and they don't know each other, it ends with death. Not all of us are evil, but there are many who want the power, and would use it ruthlessly."

Duncan took a deep breath, smiling at him. "Did I answer all your questions, Caro?"

"The first dozen or so, I think. Wow. I thought Sentinels were weird. No, wait, do you think there could be Sentinels that are Immortal? Do you think Jim is?"

Blair looked up at Duncan hopefully. Duncan answered gently, knowing how badly Blair wanted to hear that Jim could be indestructible, at least in his eyes. "I think it's very unlikely. You lived with him in a loft not much bigger than this one for four years. Does he own a sword?"

Blair shook his head. "No."

"Have you seen him hurt?"

Blair sighed, knowing where Duncan was going. "I've seen him shot, stabbed, punched out cold, thrown out windows, and hanging from helicopters. He bleeds, no funky blue energy, he's not Immortal. I'm sorry, I just thought maybe..."

"You don't have to be sorry Blair. It's okay." Duncan paused, adding softly, "I know you love him."

Blair's eyes clouded over. "I don't want to anymore!" His cry was half rage, half misery. "It hurts," he added unnecessarily. Duncan had known from the first ten minutes he had spent with Blair how much it hurt him to be separated from his Sentinel.

"I know. I'm so sorry Blair. Can I tell you he's not nearly good enough for you, or will that just make it worse?"

Blair brushed at his eyes quickly with the back of his hand, and looked up at Duncan, trying to smile. "It helps. I don't _want_ it to matter."

"But it does. I know, it's okay. If you could deny love because you don't want to feel it, you would be an entirely different person. It'll get better, it will hurt less, I promise."

"It's just that I feel so guilty!" Blair admitted. The moment the words were spoken it seemed as if the weight of the guilt inside him was a little less.

"It's not your fault, Blair. It's not your fault that he couldn't accept your feelings, or that you couldn't keep them a secret any longer. I know you were very important to each other, and it's hard to lose him, but it's not your fault."

Blair looked up at Duncan, he felt as if his soul was naked. "I'm afraid."

Duncan's voice was infinitely gentle. "Of what, Caro?"

"Of him not being okay without me. Of something bad happening. A zone out someplace dangerous, or fatal. I'm afraid that he needs me, and I don't want him to. He hurt me, and he scared the shit out of me, and made me feel like crap about myself. I spent four years in his world, surrounded by cops, and half the time I hated it. Everybody treated me like Jim's pet tagalong and he never even noticed. Not once in four years did he ever say thank you, not once. He's a jerk, but deep down inside he's a really good person, and I love him, and he doesn't love me. I don't want him to need me, I want it to be over. I want to be with you, and I feel incredibly guilty because you're amazing and you make me really happy. Oh God, I'm ranting, you must think I'm totally fucked up."

"Shh, come here kiddo." Blair had jumped up to pace in front of Duncan half way through his emotional tidal wave. Now Duncan caught his wrist, pulling him down gently into his arms. "Hush, it's okay, everything is going to be okay, I promise."

"You keep telling me that. I think I'm starting to believe you. I'm so glad you came back. I knew you had to be something different, something special, I just knew it."

Duncan held Blair close, his back cradled against Duncan's shoulder, Duncan's arms wrapped around him. "You know, having you to come back to, it made it easier to keep fighting. The man I fought, he was very good."

"You must be exhausted." Blair looked up at Duncan, concern in his big blue eyes.

Duncan smiled wryly. "Sort of, physically exhausted. Mentally and emotionally hyper. It's the Quickening. When you take one, it affects you strongly, sometimes it's worse than others."

"And this one? Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?"

"Stay right here in my arms and let me hold you, let me look at you. You are so beautiful, Blair."

Blair swallowed, his eyes holding Duncan's. "You really think that?"

"Oh yes, Caro, I do," Duncan's voice had deepened. Blair watched his eyes go sleepy with desire.

"I believe you," he whispered, relaxing against Duncan's chest.

Duncan gathered him close, drawing peace and contentment from the simple act of holding Blair in his arms. He couldn't remember the last time holding a man had felt so right. Brian... But even that hadn't felt like this. Blair felt like home.

"I love you, Blair. You are so precious to me, Caro. I know I've only known you for a few days, but the feelings you've awakened are a bit overwhelming. I'm not in the habit of falling in love with someone in three days, but I do love you, very much."

Blair choked up, but he smiled, nodding. "Don't stop," he whispered, touching Duncan's face with his fingertips.

"I won't."

"That's good," Blair whispered against Duncan's lips, kissing him hungrily.

Duncan felt himself melting into Blair's mind numbing kisses. His body had already been drawn to a fevered pitch by the Quickening, and reacted immediately, his cock hardening in his jeans.

"Mine," Blair whispered against his mouth, squirming against the growing bulge in Duncan's jeans. His tongue parting Duncan's lips expertly, slipping inside to play.

"Blair, we shouldn't," Duncan groaned, trying to get control of his traitorous body. Somehow Blair had gotten the torn pieces of his shirt off him. He felt so incredibly good. His breath on Duncan's chest was hot, and his mouth was leaving a wet trail of tiny kisses across his burning skin.

"Why?" Blair asked, sounding much too innocent. His tongue circled Duncan's nipple and he shuddered, groaning.

Duncan tried desperately to force his brain to form coherent thoughts. "We shouldn't, I don't want to hurt you, your ribs."

"So you'll just have to let me stay on top," Blair whispered seductively, turning in Duncan's arms to reach more of his bare skin with his mouth.

"Caro, are you trying to kill me? Stop, let me take you to bed."

"Mmm, sounds wonderful," Blair agreed, his mouth on Duncan's warm skin. He was kissing a line down the center of Duncan's chest, his tongue flicking out to take little tastes of him.

"That mouth is going to be the end of me." Duncan gathered Blair close in his arms, standing up in one smooth motion.

Duncan carried him to the bed, setting Blair on his feet beside it.

"I love it when you do that. You are so strong," Blair told him, caressing the muscles of Duncan's arms and chest. "So incredible. This is what we should all look like. I just want to touch you, know what you feel like."

Blair's deep voice was hypnotic. Duncan sighed, his eyes drifting shut. He gave in to the pleasure of Blair's hands moving over his body. His touch was light, his palms skimming over his skin, like a blind man seeing with his hands. It was too much and not enough, holding still for Blair's exploratory touch. When he couldn't take it any more, Duncan opened his eyes. Blair's eyes moved over him, following the path of his hands, memorizing his body. His eyes were a dark, intense blue, and his face was slightly flushed. Duncan thought that he had never seen him look more beautiful.

"Caro, tell me, will you laugh at me if I tear that shirt off of you? I want it off, but I don't want to hurt you."

Remembering how much it had hurt to lift his arms above his head to get it on, Blair shook his head, making a noise that was almost a giggle, "No, I won't laugh at you. It's your shirt."

"A very small sacrifice," Duncan murmured, gathering the fabric at the neck of the loose cotton shirt in his fists carefully. "Hold still."

Blair held still, and the fabric ripped cleanly down the middle. Duncan slipped it carefully off Blair's shoulders. Duncan's fingers found the drawstring at Blair's waist, pulling the knot free. The gi pants slipped to the floor and Blair stepped out of them.

Blair's hands fluttered at the waist of his jeans. "Please, take them off?"

Duncan took a step back, working the button of his jeans, which had become much tighter in the last half hour. Blair sat on the edge of the bed, watching him peel the torn denim off his thighs. "Oh man, you are absolutely gorgeous. You know that, right? Mmm, perfect. Come here?"

Duncan kicked his jeans from his ankles, coming to sit next to Blair on the bed. Blair's hands went to his shoulders, pressing him back with a light touch. "No, lay back. I need to touch you."

Duncan watched Blair moving over him, straddling his hips. It sent a rush of pure happiness through him, he was sure it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Blair's hands resumed their exploration of his body, touching Duncan with something like reverence.

"I can't believe you're letting me..." Blair's words trailed off, he blushed, gesturing to himself on top of Duncan on the bed.

Duncan chuckled, "I'm all yours, Caro."

"Oh man, don't tell me that." Blair's mouth came down on Duncan's, devouring him with undisguised hunger.

It was an intoxicating feeling, to have Duncan's powerful body beneath him, hard and flushed with excitement. Blair trailed hot kisses down Duncan's neck. He discovered that Duncan would groan with pleasure if he sucked on his earlobe, nipping lightly with his teeth. Blair licked delicately along his collarbone, loving the way Duncan moved restlessly beneath him.

Duncan's hands moved over his back, kneading the muscles at the base of his spine, below the ace bandage that wrapped around his ribs. His hands were strong and gentle, spanning his hips and stroking down his thighs.

Neither of them could stay still under the other's hands. Blair flattened himself on top of Duncan's long form, sighing with pleasure.

"Oh Caro, you feel so good." Duncan's arms wrapped around him loosely, holding him closely without restraining him.

"Mmm, you too," Blair mumbled, his mouth hot on Duncan's skin. He moved slowly down Duncan's chest to his stomach, leaving a trail of wet, hungry kisses. Duncan was groaning softly, his eyes closed, his head thrown back. When he reached the barrier of Duncan's underwear he bit his hip playfully. "You have to take these off. Want you. Want you in my mouth, want to make you come so hard you forget your name."

When Duncan didn't move quickly enough for him, Blair nipped a little harder, this time in the center of his stomach, where the muscles rippled under his tongue.

"Ouch! Imp. Only if you promise not to bite any lower."

Blair chuckled, pulling Duncan's boxer shorts off himself, tired of waiting for Duncan to do it. "Promise."

Leaning over him, Blair bent his head to draw his tongue slowly up the length of Duncan's cock.

"Caro, you're going to kill me. " Duncan groaned, burying his hands in Blair's curls.

Blair's tongue responded to the praise, flicking over his flesh in quick flurries of movement that left Duncan panting, straining towards the pleasure of Blair's mouth. Blair couldn't remember anything ever being as intoxicating as the feeling of holding Duncan against his lips, kissing him softly and listening to his groans of pleasure. His hand came up to wrap around the base of Duncan's cock, pulling back to look at him.

"God you're beautiful," Blair whispered, unable to look away from the swollen cock, slick with saliva from his kisses. Duncan trembled in his hand, his body arching slightly off the bed. "So beautiful," Blair murmured, taking the glistening head into his mouth.

"Ahh, Caro, yes, so soft," Duncan moaned, fighting for control. Blair's mouth surrounding him felt so incredibly good, like warm, wet velvet. Blair's tongue circled the head of his cock again and again, tormenting the sensitive, seeping slit relentlessly.

"Please," Duncan groaned, unable to stand the intensity of the pleasure.

Blair raised his head for a second, to look up at him, before covering Duncan with his mouth once more, drawing him deeply into his throat. Duncan watched, spellbound, as his cock disappeared, inch by inch, into Blair's small mouth. It was hot and wet and tight, the suction of Blair's soft lips drove him higher and higher, the pleasure turning to burning need inside him.

Duncan felt so wonderfully alive in his mouth. It had been a long time since he'd done this, and Blair couldn't remember it ever being so exciting. Every time Duncan's rigid cock pushed into his mouth, Blair felt a wave of pleasure flow through him. He thought dreamily that he could do this forever, stay curled up at Duncan's hip, concentrating so completely on the feeling of Duncan in his mouth, and the act of giving him pleasure, that everything else ceased to exist.

Duncan cried out Blair's name just before he came, every muscle straining, pulling his body into a long, arched line. Blair's small hand wrapped around him, pumping the pulsing cock. His lips sealed tight around the head, sucking the hot seamen that spurted onto his tongue eagerly.

"I don't want to move," Blair's slack lips mumbled against his softening cock. Duncan opened his eyes, looking down at the beautiful boy curled up against his side.

"Mmm," Duncan agreed, unable to form words. His fingers stroked through Blair's hair, enjoying the silky texture of the curls.

"Wow," Blair grinned, and Duncan could feel him smile against his skin.

Duncan chuckled, reaching to pull Blair up into his arms. He sprawled across Duncan's chest, turning his face up expectantly for Duncan's kiss. Duncan's mouth covered his, kissing him deeply. Blair responded, moving against him with growing urgency.

"Oh no, Caro, that's mine," Duncan whispered, referring to the stiff erection brushing across his belly.

"Yes?" Blair asked, kissing him back fiercely.

"Oh yes." Duncan's voice was deep with passion. He rolled Blair over carefully, bracing his arm on either side of Blair's shoulders to keep his weight off him. Duncan's breath caught in his throat, overcome by the beauty of the compact body beneath him.

Duncan's lips captured Blair's again, very softly, before moving on to cover his face with passionate, tender little kisses. He kissed the tip of Blair's nose, his cheeks, his closed eyelids and the fine eyebrows, his temple, and then a path through his hair to his ear. Duncan's breath was warm, making Blair shiver in delight when he whispered in his ear.

"I love you Caro."

"Ah, Duncan," Blair cried his name softly, shivering under the kisses Duncan was trailing up and down his neck. He squirmed, turning his head to offer Duncan better access to his skin. Duncan licked at a drop of sweat that had pooled in the hollow of Blair's throat, nipping delicately at the sensitive skin until Blair gasped, helplessly.

"Mmm, Duncan, oh, God. More?" Blair moaned, his voice rising in pitch and volume.

Duncan felt the thrill of Blair crying his name in the pit of his stomach, and in his groin. Blowing lightly over the soft, thick mat of hair on Blair's chest, he watched a nipple harden to a tight, wrinkled bud. He licked the hard little nipple, first lightly, and then rapidly, flicking hard with his tongue.

Blair's breathless moans turned into squeals of pleasure. "Oh my God, Duncan, oh please... please please please, don't stop. Oh God, feels so _good_."

Duncan was moving slowly over his chest, covering him with moist, searing kisses. Blair thought he might burn up, or explode. His heart hammered in his chest, his breath came in quick gasps. Duncan's hands were very gentle, moving slowly over his belly and stroking up and down his thighs. Blair was trembling uncontrollably, anticipating the touch of those large, sensitive hands on his cock.

Duncan slid down the bed, kneeling between Blair's legs. Blair was twisting anxiously beneath him, and Duncan was afraid he would hurt his bruised ribs gasping for air if he made him wait any longer.

"My sweet Blair," he whispered, his voice rough, before taking the hot, hard flesh into his mouth.

Blair moaned his name, drawing the syllables out in a long exhalation of wonder. Duncan consumed him, drawing him deep into the back of his throat. Hot, incredible pleasure. Blair felt himself coming apart, disintegrating into a thousand pieces under Duncan's touch.

"Oh yeah, oh my God, Duncan. I love you," Blair panted brokenly, surrendering to the mouth sliding up and down his cock so skillfully. Duncan's hand cupped his balls, rolling them gently between his thumb and forefinger.

Blair moaned piteously, arching up into the wet, tight heat. "Oh please, so good, so fucking good, Ahhh," Blair screamed, pumping into Duncan's mouth helplessly. Duncan's fingers pressed gently behind his balls, his throat closing tightly around Blair's cock, moving faster now. Blair held on to Duncan's shoulders, crying out as he came in a long, shuddering stream, deep in Duncan's throat. Blair fell back against the bed in exhaustion, clutching his taped ribs. His blue eyes were soft and unfocused, he smiled up at Duncan, too out of breath to speak.

Duncan moved up beside him quickly, his arms around Blair's shoulders pulling him back against his chest. "Are you okay, sweetie? Did we hurt your ribs?"

"Worth it," Blair whispered weakly, turning in Duncan's arms to bury his face in his chest. "Love you."

"Shh, don't talk Caro, just breathe."

" 'Kay," Blair mumbled contentedly, kissing the warm skin under his lips.

Duncan's hand stroked his back soothingly, holding him tenderly against his chest. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Caro, we should have waited."

" _Oh no,_ " Blair grinned up at him. "Don't you dare say that. That was, oh my God, I don't even know how to say... incredibly wonderful. _Definitely_ worth it. I just need to catch my breath."

Blair snuggled into his arms, wrapping his arms and legs around Duncan's big, warm body. He sighed contentedly, "I feel, so good. I am so very glad fate gave you to me Duncan. I want..." Blair looked up at him timidly.

Duncan smiled, smoothing back the damp curls. "What do you want, Caro? Name it, and it's yours."

Blair smiled, ducking his head. "I want to be with you. It must be so different, for you, I mean, how many loves have you outlived? But I want, to be yours, for as long as I can." Blair took a deep breath, forcing himself to say the words. "Everyone one that I've wanted, I've always lost them. They always decide that I'm too much, or that they need somebody who actually sleeps and doesn't talk non-stop and doesn't want to leave them to take off to South America every six months. I haven't had much success in the lasting relationship department. Okay, none, actually, but I want us, so badly. I am so in love with you. You could break my heart, totally, and I don't think I could handle that again."

Duncan kissed the top of his head, sighing, "Blair, someone like you is so rare, so hard to find, Caro. My life, what I am, it's dangerous, and I can't make you any promises, except to love you always."

Blair raised his head, his blue eyes shining. "That's all I want."

"It's yours." Duncan kissed him lingeringly, his lips moving over Blair's with a heady mixture of love and passion.

"Mmm, mine," Blair sighed, rearranging himself in Duncan's arms.

"Sleep well, angel," Duncan whispered, kissing the top of Blair's head. He pulled the blankets up around the beautiful, almost asleep creature in his arms.

"Hmm," Blair answered happily.

"I'll be right back." Duncan murmured, not surprised when Blair didn't answer. His breathing was already light and regular, his body limp in Duncan's arms.

Duncan eased carefully out from under Blair, shushing him soothingly when he moaned, reaching for Duncan without opening his eyes.

"I'll be right back," Duncan crooned again, stroking the thick curls at the back of Blair's head.

He moved quietly around the loft, turning off lights and checking the door to make sure it was locked. Slipping carefully back into bed, Duncan had to suppress a chuckle when Blair attached himself to his body like a heat leech, burrowing into his chest.

"Ah, Caro, you're going to be impossible to sleep with, aren't you?" Duncan whispered tenderly, smiling at the restless, fidgety, sleeping boy in his arms. Duncan decided he didn't mind at all. Pulling him close, he tucked Blair's head under his chin, sighing happily, Duncan drifted off to sleep.

End Part Six


End file.
